


The Poet and the Pendulum

by sevenie



Category: 1776 (1972), American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Friendship/Love, Gen, 一些意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 自由之子已然逝去，他的退场落魄渺小，他的荣光被历史遗忘。审判的剑影落向他的头顶，他挺直身躯屹立昂扬。马车带他驶往马塞诸塞，枪声响起的地方，不做韵脚的诗人在清白中退场。奔走、逃亡、离去、隐居，回到安稳宁静的家乡。
Relationships: Abigail Adams/John Adams, John Adams & Benjamin Franklin & Thomas Jefferson, John Adams & Thomas Jefferson, jedams - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Poet and the Pendulum

**Author's Note:**

> Gen向。时间背景为1800年大选结束，Adams结束四年任期之后。  
> 含Adams couple的原配cp，和Adams & Jefferson的友情cb。  
> 美国历史，和《奠基者》第五章和第六章的同人。1776回忆。

阴冷的风从马车的窗户缝里灌进来。

Adams伸手把帘子拉严实。

早上四点的公共马车上非常空。风尘仆仆的农夫脚下放着行囊，正昏昏欲睡着。他对面两个衣着正式的绅士面无表情地并排坐着，却在Adams把目光移开后偏过头去隐蔽地窃窃私语起来，而他们的举动被刚卸任的总统用余光看得一清二楚。

昨晚下的初雪逐渐停歇，天际边逐渐出现了淡橙色的曙光。马车经过的途中，掀开帘子，他不时能看到零零星星的黑奴在这凌晨的泥泞道路上行走。

**Abigail，我做了什么？**

你看看我（看看我们）忙碌四年，像一颗新生的太阳那样冉冉升起——尽管不如华盛顿那样耀眼——去迎接神给予我的使命，又在我应得的、误解的，和全然莫须有的恶名和骂声一片中，狼狈地下台，如同在凌晨心虚逃离宅子的窃贼。

而你和我都清楚地知道，除了华盛顿，没有任何人能从总统之位上全身而退。

“啪！”一个黑皮肤的孩子不小心踩在了一块光滑的冰面上，摔倒了，他背上的包裹站满了街边的泥。一个年轻的女黑奴——估计是他的母亲，急忙把他拉起，怒骂着打了他一巴掌，顾不上小孩的哀哭，将那包裹从地上捡起。她呵斥了那越哭越响的黑奴孩子一声，从口袋里掏出一块布开始小心翼翼地擦拭手里的棕色包裹。

Adams身后被吵醒的衣着质朴的老妇人不耐地啧了一声。她的丈夫浑然不觉周遭的一切声响，嘴巴微张，沉重地呼吸着。妇人叹了口气，换了个方向靠着椅背，继续打起瞌睡。

马车持续缓慢地前行着，向着日出的地方，把外面停下赶路的黑奴们甩在了路的尽头。Adams放下了帘子。

**Abigail，我做了什么？我们做了什么？我们没有做什么？**

环顾四周，我已看不见昔日梦想的余晖。1776的光芒已成幻影，它用忧郁低沉的嗓音歌唱，无人理会；它在这片土地上痛苦哀嚎，现在的人们充耳不闻。我们那一代的每个人都听到了，但我们只是扭过头去。更大、更嘈杂的混乱让我们耳膜刺痛，绅士们分了心，妻子挽住丈夫，他们又一道捂住自己孩子的眼。只有贵格派还没有放弃，而国会里人们却嘲笑他们是妄想的疯子、自封的救世主，即使我们都知道他们是对的。

梦幻般的纯白之土下，埋藏着尸骨和污垢。人们在这熏天的臭气站给衣领撒上香水，往假发上扑粉，便趾高气扬地出了门，地面上渗出的鲜血淌入了鞋袜也浑然不觉；拌了跤，摔了伤，反倒往那白骨上猛踹，把它踢入更隐蔽的深渊。

自由之子已然逝去，他的退场落魄渺小，他的荣光被历史遗忘。

审判的剑影落向他的头顶，他挺直身躯屹立昂扬。

马车带他驶往马塞诸塞，枪声响起的地方，不做韵脚的诗人在清白中退场。

奔走、逃亡、离去、隐居，回到安稳宁静的家乡。

上帝啊，如今的我是多么面目可憎，只有你知道，我所做的一切从未违背自己的良心。

Abigail，你的丈夫是个自以为是的傻瓜。他像一只孔雀那样洋洋自得，惹人厌烦，却从未想过要惹得他朋友的厌烦。

你怎能让我去和他，和 **他** ——和你所言中“以前的朋友”——吃点蛋糕，饮些热茶？你明知道，我从不喜欢社交场所，也不喜欢应酬的虚言假语，我只是在迫不得已的时候，才会硬起头皮，戴上这有形的漂亮假发，再戴上那无形的丑恶面具。你明知道，我从不会那样对朋友。从不会。

你的丈夫傲慢又冲动，自负又爱炫耀，他是个虔诚的教徒，从不穿炫目的布料，却净爱用些华丽的修辞，刻意的典故，一层层包裹住言语单纯的核心。

但在亲密的朋友面前，他的心却是裸露在外的。

我曾以为我了解Thomas Jefferson。我曾以为他是值得信任的。我昏了头，我曾以为我们的私人友谊，曾以为1776年那个炎热而美好的夏日，是政见的分歧无法玷污和动摇的。

我的心幸福又愚蠢地闭上了眼，不去理会那些怀疑——那些步步包围的阴影——那些默不作声的欺骗——和那些显而易见的粉饰。

Jefferson先生，我想，我或许从未认识过他。

我不会去的，实际上，今日的就职仪式我也不打算去。绳子早已断裂，无声又无息，这一切并非在一瞬间完成。旧时费城的大陆会议，房间里空无一人，人们都已经离去。他掩盖得那样漫不经心，我何苦再像个傻子，紧握住另一端不愿放手，只因一段1776年的幻影？

那个回忆中的红头发年轻人，永远是我的旧友。

Abigail，当你见到我的时候，可否给我一个拥抱。

_Jefferson先生，尊敬的先生，明日的总统——我真诚地祝愿您和Marshall先生合作愉快。_

* * *

雪已经停歇，还未就职的新任总统拄着手杖在街上步行着，他沿着满是木桩的宾夕法尼亚大街一路走到了尚未完工的国会大厦。Jefferson的头疼旧疾刚复发过一阵，初冬降雪后的寒风迎面袭来，将他的耳朵冻得通红，但他的心里却是前所未有得轻松。

当他的国务卿皱起眉头时，Jefferson自信地摆摆手，告诉他那是无谓的担忧。他了解Adams夫妇，他们都是他多年的家族友人。那些无奈的沉默回避，将随着这场疯狂恶毒的角逐一同落幕。党派之争是政治中最喧闹最丑恶的战场，他们都别无选择——只有Hamilton那样疯狂的人才会在这种事情上跃跃欲试，只有那种人才会真正享受暗中的诽谤和心安理得的谣言，毫无愧疚和悔恨。

Jefferson在一块未被扫去的雪前停下，寻找着能踏脚的干燥土地。路边屋顶上、树上白茫茫的积雪晃得他有些眼花，又或者这只是因为他心中难以言喻的兴奋。

他已经排演好多遍了，见到John该怎么说，见到Abigail该怎么说。漫长的选举终于结束，这个国家迎来了新的开始，他和Adams夫妇的友谊也终于能开启新的篇章。尴尬的沉默不会再有，难堪的担忧也不必再提。他将能再次没有任何负担地听John畅所欲言，在Abigail诙谐的话语中笑出声。神呐，昆西距离白宫是那样遥远。他们此生还能再见面吗？他们会写很多很多信，放下那些政治场中的难堪顾及、抹去那些迫不得已的阴影。他很自信一切误解都会随着政治上敌对关系的消散而化为过往云烟。

他离国会大厦越来越近了，黑奴们把废弃损毁的家具搬出房屋。

一只灰松鼠突然从他脚边的草丛撺上了光秃秃的树枝，越爬越高，直至消失不见。又一阵冷风吹来，Jefferson颤抖了一下，急忙拉开面前沉重的木门。

* * *

总统就职仪式结束后的那天晚上，Jefferson梦见了费城炎热的夏日，议会闷热房间挥之不去的讨论声。他突然坐在了窗沿上，Lee还活着，用无比年轻的眼睛神气地朝他眨了眨，仿佛在对面前的一切忍俊不禁。Hancock还活着，举着苍蝇拍，气喘吁吁，歇斯底里地吼着什么。到场纽约代表中的一个不紧不慢地扶正假发，优雅地向主席鞠躬致歉。Franklin博士还活着，闭着眼睛靠在椅背上打瞌睡；他身边，早该永久搬去英国的Dickinson在这个费城的闷热小房间里低沉缓慢地说着话。突然间，马塞诸塞州的小个子一跃而起，高声叫嚷起来。

-END-

> “尽管过去八年中杰斐逊和亚当斯之间的怨恨不断累积，尽管杰斐逊在过去四年中对亚当斯总统造成了很多伤害，但阿比盖尔依然坚持 让她的丈夫在她动身前往昆西市之前，邀请‘以前的朋友’来吃点蛋糕、喝点茶。他们的这次谈话没有留下什么记录，尽管杰斐逊告诉麦迪逊，他对亚当斯夫妇十分了解，因此确信‘气氛将是自由而宽松的’。然而，在总统就职仪式当天，当杰斐逊沿着仍然满是木桩的宾夕法尼亚大街走向尚未完工的国会大厦时，亚当斯并没有出现在他身 边。亚当斯不愿意出现在就职仪式上，他搭乘那天早上四点钟的马车出城去与阿比盖尔会合了。此后的十二年中，他没有与杰斐逊说过哪怕一个字。”

——《奠基者：独立战争那一代》（Joseph J. Ellis）

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> Joseph J. Ellis，Thomas Jefferson，John Adams，Abigail Smith Adams，你们杀我。你们全都杀我。你们中没有一个人是无辜的！  
> 欲知Jefferson发现白宫里空无一人（没有他想找的人）后的心情……  
> 请参考“The Poet and the Pendulum”by Nightwish这首歌的歌词。（捂嘴笑）。


End file.
